The physical characteristics of table tennis equipment and game playing techniques have been refined, over the last few decades. Yet, new hardware concepts and new means to facilitate learning the game skills are desirable. A conventional table tennis racquet requires tedious training in order to be proficient, and a conventional table is not sized for younger children. There is a need to encourage the youngest individuals to start playing as early as five or six. Therefore, the novel challenges are introduced in this invention to attract beginners and facilitate learning basics. The table tennis game can be played by the youngest players using the classic international rules, however, a time limit of 20 minutes, or score of 21, can be lowered during competition.
Another key goal of this invention, an integrated multi-faceted system, is to promote child's uniform growth early, when the body and brain are most adaptable. Balanced growth appears to be essential, in many instances vital, in respect to muscles, bones, and most importantly, neurological system affecting brain development. The departure from conventional dimensions and materials cannot be considered as relevant in this case. For those who would like to play and compete in classic table tennis later on, the conceived system can be treated as a developmental and training tool. We may assume that when the proposed novelty is introduced, it will gain wider recognition and acceptance in the future, benefiting younger generations.
This invention's objective is to offer new solutions for the classic table tennis (ping-pong) equipment, new avenues to use it, and enhance various physiological functions. The design offers a simpler structure of a racquet in order to minimize it's weight and accommodate a small hand. This feature overrides the long sought quest for a conventional racquet, the superior performance of the impact surface--in hands of a competing "pro". For those who did not succeed to achieve a high level of motor skills in both hands, frequent use of the non-dominant hands, or, playing wearing the racquets on both hands, may be exceptionally beneficial.
The major focus of this invention is on the development of overall motor skills of a player, and use of the non-dominant (non-preferred) hand. Humans strive for challenges--and this is particularly applicable to maturing young people. Greater utilization of the non-dominant hand can stimulate uniform body growth, balanced brain development, and proper hand-eye neural lateralization. Therefore, also using the non-dominant hand for playing table tennis and "Tack-a-Pack" games is strongly recommended for the youngest players (age 5-6). The racquet is accommodated in different ways to fit either a user's right or left hand. Note: Use of the non-dominant hand for table games can be commenced when the dominant hand is already skilled in a game (table tennis or TAP), to allow for transfer of the learned skill from one hand to another.